Baby Jutsu
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Team Seven has been assigned a new mission and it's one that Sasuke and Naruto aren't happy with but Sakura has no complaints. Their mission is to protect a two year old Kiba Inuzuka while they're on the look for the person who transformed him. KibaSaku


"Grandma Tsunade, just what the heck is this?" Naruto yelled inside the Hokage office. Team Seven had been called in for a C-Ranked Mission and he had been excited until he found out what the mission was. The Chunin exams were over and the village was still rebuilding itself, Kakashi was out on S-Ranked missions so the three genin were on their own. "This is insane! No way is this a real!" He cried again.

"This is not what I had in mind." Sasuke for once agreed with Naruto. The mission they had been given was too bizarre and annoying in his mind to do. Just what was their new Hokage thinking?

"So cute!" Sakura giggled, picking up the two year old Kiba Inuzuka in her arms for a hug.

"Why is Kiba a baby?" Naruto asked again, pointing a finger at the laughing baby that was being held by Sakura. When they had been called in for a mission he was expecting something more like a big fight between to clans, not Kiba Inuzuka suddenly stuck in baby mood.

"What is going on here Lady Hokage?" Sakura asked herself, Kiba still in her arms. She, like her teammates, was surprised to see their classmate Kiba turned into a laughing two year old but she got over it when she saw how cute he was. He was playing with Akamaru when they walked in and he had won her heart with his cute baby face.

"It's a long story," Tsunade sighed, running one hand through her hair. "Kiba had been assigned a solo mission early this morning. He was supposed to track down an old man that had been caught on surveillance stealing medicinal herbs and medical equipment from the hospital. It was supposed to be a simple mission but when the Anbu arrived to take the old man into custody he was gone and all that remained was a baby Kiba and another little boy crying beside he," she explained the details of what happened, now she had to example what their mission was. "Currently we are keeping the baby in the hospital, we think he may be the old man's grandson but we can't be certain until he comes out of hiding."

"And what about Kiba?" Sasuke questioned, eyeing the baby Inuzuka. This mission had yet to start and it was already complicated.

Tsuande sighed again. "At the moment we are uncertain to what the old man used on him and we don't know if the effects of this jutsu are permanent it or not. It could wear off within an hour, the day, or Kiba will have to grow up all over again," To relive childhood all over again, it sounded like a good thing but it did have the obvious bad sides. All your friends would leave you, you'd have to go through puberty all over again, and who knows what it could do to one's mind. "All we know is that the old man is the only one who knows how to turn Kiba back to normal. So until he is found I want you three keeping a close eye on this little one." she pointed to the still laughing Kiba. He was enjoying himself in Sakura's arms as he played with her hair. "We believe he may come for him."

"What is being done to track this old man?" Sasuke again, wanting to know everything about this mission. If the old man was still out there then he needed to know who was looking for him, from there he would know how on guard he needed to be.

"Currently Shino and Hinata are patrolling the area where Kiba had last saw him, as of now they have no clues to where he disappeared to but they will continue to look." She answered him.

"It's like he just vanished." Sakura thought over what she had just been told and didn't like how it was going. How could one man just disappear and not be found by those with tracking skills? Even if he was a ninja, he was an old man who probably couldn't move as fast as a young genin and he had to have left some clues behind.

"Sakura!" A young child voice called out to her and she turned her attention back to the child in her arms. "Play!" Kiba placed both hands on her cheeks, trying to make her pay more attention to him.

She giggled at the young boy and set him down on the floor so he and Akamaru could play some more. "Well it seems I don't have to worry about leaving Kiba with Sakura. He seems quite happy with her." Tsuande commented, watching the two year old pull Sakura down to his level so he could play with both her and his dog.

The jutsu he was under had made his body turn into that of a two year old. He seemed to remember his friends, which was way he wasn't crying or screaming when Team Seven walked in the room. What she had found weird about this jutsu was that he was still dressed in the clothes she saw him leave in. The same jacket, pants, and even his headband had been transformed so that they fit his two year old self. His hood was down so they could all see his baby face, short hair, and small red upside down triangles. He looked exactly like his old self just in child form.

"Now then," The Hokage turned her attention off the child and onto Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm sure Sakura can handle taking care of Kiba so I need you two to be on high alert. We don't know when the old man will attack or if he was working with someone." She informed them before sending them out of her office and off into the village. She had work to do, mostly on how to reverse the jutsu and turn Kiba back to normal.

"Why do we gotta take care of him?" Naruto asked, arms crossed as he watched Sakura play with Kiba. "This isn't a mission, it's baby-sitting!" He added.

"Naruto's right," Sasuke said, hands in his pockets as he addressed their Hokage. "Why isn't Kiba's family or Sensei looking after him? Why assign us to watch him?" He could think of so many others that would be better off watching a two year old than him.

"Kurenai is currently away from the village on missions and so is Kiba's family. I need every Jonin and Chunin out to perform the S and A-Ranked missions that we have received," She explained why they were the ones taking care of him. Everyone else was out of the village. "You three are the only ones available at the moment so I'm leaving you in charge of his safety." She finished just as Sakura picked up Kiba again, cuddling him like she was his mother and Kiba didn't seem to mind. "Well there may be other reasons but I'm sure they'll reveal themselves later on." There was a knowing grin on her face as Team Seven left her office, eyes traveling down to a small photo that was in the middle of her desk but hidden away behind paperwork so that only she could see.

"Those reasons may be shown at the end of all this." She smiled again, enjoying her thoughts as she reached into her desk and pulled out two full bottles of sake.

* * *

"So now what?" Naruto asked, arms crossed behind his head as he and his team walked around the village. Sakura was in front of the group, Kiba still in her arms and Akamaru walking closely beside her. The puppy had somehow not been transformed and was still the same as everyone remembered him to be. So it was only Kiba who was under the jutsu.

"We complete the mission." Sasuke said, voice monotone but his eyes screamed boredom.

"Man, we had to get stuck baby-sitting." Naruto groaned, not happy with the mission. He looked on at Sakura who was currently talking with baby Kiba and he seemed happy with the attention he was getting. "Stupid brat. Just wait until Sakura realizes he's nothing more than an annoying kid. She won't be holding him so closely then." He mumbled to himself, Kiba and he may be on better terms but the Inuzuka still got on his nerves. It didn't help him that his crush was holding another man in her arms. Granted that the other man was a two year old, but it was still Kiba and he still had his memories so it still made him jealous! "Huh?" he felt eyes watching him, glaring at him. He looked in front of him again and was surprised to see an angry baby Kiba glaring at him. Arms wrapped tightly around Sakura's neck as he glared at Naruto, tongue sticking out at the hyper ninja.

"Hey! Don't stick you tongue out at me!" Naruto screamed at the two year old, stopping in his tracks to yell at the little boy.

"Naruto," Sakura turned around to look at him, a disappointed and annoyed look on her face. "Don't yell at Kiba like that. He's only a baby so you can't be so rough." She scolded her teammate just before she hugged the child closer to her. She was happy when she received a happy sigh and laugh as she held the young boy more in her arms. She had never spent much time with Kiba so it was a little strange to be holding him so close but he was so cute that she couldn't help but hold him.

"I don't care. That little brat is glaring at me and it's pissing me off." Naruto screamed again.

"Knock it off already." Sakura sighed, she was not in the mood for Naruto's antics. She walked ahead of the group again, she wanted to get some food for herself and Kiba.

"Stupid Kiba." Naruto mumbled to himself again, following after his pink haired teammate.

"Just let it go Naruto." Sasuke told his teammate, eyes still looking around in boredom. He wasn't pleased with this mission either. He couldn't get stronger by baby-sitting; he needed to train if he wanted to beat Itachi. His eyes fell onto Sakura and he thought about leaving to train a little in one of the training grounds. She seemed to be handling Kiba fine on her own and if anything did happen then Naruto could probably take care of it. "Hmm?" he felt eyes on him now, glaring at him. He looked ahead and saw what Naruto had seen. A glaring baby Kiba, tongue sticking out at him. He twitched an eyebrow but ignored the child, he wouldn't let it bother him.

Kiba seemed annoyed that he was being ignored. Suddenly he got a wide grin on his face before he broke out crying. "Kiba, what's wrong?" Sakura stopped walking so she could tell what the reason was for the crying Inuzuka. She was worried for him and didn't like that he was suddenly crying.

"Him!" The crying Kiba pointed a shaking finger at Sasuke. "He's scaring me!" he cried harder, burying his face into Sakura's shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Sakura spun around to stare at her teammate, a look of shock and disappointment on her face. "Be nicer to Kiba, he's just a little kid!" she scolded her raven haired teammate. Despite her crush on him she would not tolerate him making little kids cry, that was a major turn off for her.

Sasuke only glared in annoyance and scoffed. "I didn't do anything. He's making it up."

"Don't lie to me, Sasuke." She told him. "I don't know what your problem is but I won't you be mean to Kiba." With that said she started walking away from her teammates and headed for a place to eat with just Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"You think he planned that?"

"Maybe…"

The two boys looked at the female member of their team, Kiba still snuggling his head into her shoulder. His eyes met theirs and for a moment he glared at them again but this time it wasn't with anger. He was gloating at them and smirking.

"He did." Both boys agreed that Kiba did that on purpose. Now they knew, even as a baby Kiba was still a ninja. He was cunning and making Sakura go against them so she would only pay attention to him.

The two boys gave low grunts and followed after their teammate, Kiba may be annoying but they still had a mission to complete so they went with them. Naruto wanted them to eat ramen for breakfast but Sakura had hit him, saying a baby can't ramen and called him stupid. So they stopped at a local tea house where they ordered tea and some sweets that Sakura found acceptable for Kiba to eat. They got their food and headed to the training grounds that Kakashi had taken them their first day, they thought it would be better to keep Kiba away from the public, if someone recognized him it could send their mission downhill. So they ate their food, or at least Sakura did, Naruto and Sasuke were busy trying to keep it out of their hair because Kiba kept throwing it at them.

"So cute," Sakura giggled, ruffling Kiba's hair and kissing his little cheek. "You're practicing your ninja skills aren't you?" she only saw the cute side of Kiba, the one that was making her heart melt every time he laughed.

"He is not!" Naruto cried, picking out pieces of food from his hair. "He's a brat who-!" he was interrupted when another sweet was thrown at him but it was aimed at his open mouth and he started to choke on it.

"Nice shot, Kiba!" Sakura ruffled the laughing baby's hair once again while Sasuke helped Naruto before he died of suffocation. "I'm going to throw the garbage out. Sasuke, Naruto, I expect you guys to be nice to Kiba." With that warning she left the three boys and went to find a garbage bin. Once she left tension filled the air and all three boys looked at each other, Naruto and Sasuke staring down at Kiba in annoyance and Kiba glaring up at them with the same look. All were annoyed with who was in front of them.

"Mine." Kiba spoke up first, and all though it was hard to take him serious when he was speaking with such a high voice both genin could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Sakura's mine!" he huffed, arms crossed as Akamaru was beside him and growling at the two boys who was staring down at his master.

"Look," Naruto moved forward so his face was closer to Kiba's. "You can think what you want but Sakura-" he was stopped again when Kiba threw out tea in his face. "Ow!" His hands flew up to try and wipe the tea out of his eyes.

"Stop it, Kiba," Sasuke grabbed the tea from the laughing baby and moved him to sit on top of one of the training posts. The same one that Naruto had been tied too. "Stay here and think about what you've done." He left the boy on top of the post and walked back to Naruto, who finally got the tea out of his eyes and had a kunai in his hands. "Where is that brat? I'll make him regret throwing tea in my face!" Naruto was angry and Sasuke couldn't blame him. Kiba was getting on both their nerves.

"He's up there," Sasuke pointed behind him to Kiba who was looking down at Akamaru, the dog was barking up at his master, trying to get him down. "He'll stay up there until he learns to behave." He sighed, taking out his own kunai he was going to clean up. The best way to clean up the food, chop it into small pieces so you don't have a lot to carry.

"Sasuke, Naruto," A high voice called to them and they saw Kiba smiling and waving at them. "Boom!"

"Boom?" The two genin looked at each other and then the food. It suddenly started to smoke and the realized what he was saying. "Paper bombs!" they went to throw the food away but they were two late. Everything exploded and they were covered in food and ash, both standing motionless as their minds tried coming back to them after the explosion. The paper bombs were small enough that they only made the food blow up and not them. They heard Kiba laughing at them from his spot on the training post and growled, they had had enough with the boy.

They had their kunais ready and were going to punish Kiba for what he had done. First they were just going to scare him with their sharp weapons and after he was scared enough they would give the boy a good spanking. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Or that was their plan until Sasuke showed up. Hands on her hips as she glared at the two boys, foot tapping impatiently as she waited for an explanation, but neither knew what to say at the moment. "Where's Kiba?" she growled out at them and the two weakly pointed up at the training post. She followed their fingers and gasped when she saw where Kiba was sitting and quickly got him down. "Just what were you thinking?" She screamed at them, scolding them for what they had done.

"Sakura…" Kiba was crying now, head burying itself in her chest. "I'm scared." He whimpered, small hands holding tightly to her body.

"It's alright now, Kiba. I'm here." She soothed the small child. While she focused on calming him down she completely missed the look of satisfaction and gloat on his face but Naruto and Sasuke saw it.

"He planned that!" They both shouted out.

"Stop it!" Sakura hit them both on the head. "I can't believe you two. You guys couldn't hold off on training for a few minutes and when it goes bad you blame it on Kiba. He's a baby, how is he supposed to work a paper bomb?" she shook her head in annoyance now. She had expected Naruto to act childish but not Sasuke, usually he was the levelheaded one of the group but he was acting just as dumb as Naruto.

"He did," Naruto pointed at Kiba. "This little brat did this. Not us!" He tried to get Sakura to understand that it was Kiba who set off the paper bombs.

"Naruto's right, Sakura. It was Kiba who did all this, he planned this whole thing so you would be angry with us." He walked close to her, hoping that her stupid crush on him would come in handy and make her believe them.

"You're crazy, Sasuke." The one time he actually wanted her to drool over him and she didn't. "Kiba's a baby. There's no way he could have done any of this," he lifted him up in her arms so it would be like he was flying. "Isn't that right, you're too cute to do anything like this. Naruto and Sasuke are just crazy." She said in baby talk and got baby a fit of laughter for her reply.

While she played with Kiba, the two males of Team Seven were off to the side, wiping the ash and food off themselves. "Dumb kid." Both muttered once they were cleaned and glared at the laughing child. One way or another they would prove to Sakura that Kiba was behind this.

"Hey guys!" They were interrupted when Iruka jumped down to them, a bright smile on his face but it was gone when he saw the mess that was around Naruto and Sasuke. "Everything alright here?" he wasn't really sure if he wanted to here the answer to that question.

"We're fine, Iruka-sensei," Sakura spoke, bringing Kiba back down to her arms so she could hold him regularly. "Naruto and Sasuke were just being stupid boys." She huffed out, not looking at either boy.

"I see…?" he really didn't but he wouldn't argue. "Anyways, I'm here to update you on your mission," he cleared his throat and began explaining what he had been told to inform Team Seven. "The child that was found along with Kiba has suddenly gone missing and we believe Jun may have kidnapped him."

"Jun?" Naruto looked confused. Who the heck was Jun and why was he stealing babies?

"Jun is the old man that Kiba was tracking before he disappeared," Iruka cleared up the confusion. "Lady Hokage wants you three on high alert. If he kidnapped this baby then he may come for Kiba next." His eyes landed on the baby boy in Sakura's arms.

"So he's in the village?" Sasuke pushed for more information. The annoyance of baby Kiba forgotten at the moment, the mission was more important.

Iruka nodded. "It would seem," he pulled out a small scroll from his pouch and handed it to Sasuke. "Lady Tsunade wants you three to meet up with Shino and Hinata at the location hidden in that scroll. Once you open it the scroll will transport you to the location that the two are at and you all will meet back at the Hokage Tower." With that said, Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke. His part of this mission was done and now it was time for him to leave.

"Let's get to it then," Naruto grabbed the scroll and went to open it. "I can't wait to kick some butt." He was about to open it when Sasuke took it from his hands.

"First we plan what we'll do once we get there," he explained with a sigh. Naruto's hyper ways would always get on his nerves. "Naruto, you and I will look for Shino and Hinata along with any sign of this Jun. Sakura I want you to stay close to us but at a good enough distance that you can escape with if this guy does appear." He explained to his two teammates and was pleased when neither argued with his plan. Since everyone was in agreement he opened the scroll and they were all surrounded by a giant cloud of smoke before they disappeared from the training grounds and were soon transported into the middle of a forest.

"Is this the place?" Naruto questioned, not so sure about where the scroll took them.

"It's the destination that was put into the scroll." Sasuke replied, looking around for any signs of enemies.

"Akamaru?" Sakura looked down at the white nin-dog that was teleported with them and saw he was growling at something in the distance. "What's wrong?" she crouched down to where the dog was, trying to see if she could tell what he was growling at.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion was heard not to far off from where they were and all three jumped into action. Sakura jumped back with Kiba and Akamaru in her arms while Naruto and Sasuke ran ahead. They would find where the explosion came from and who set it off while she stayed in the spot and hide with Kiba, there was no way she could fight with him in her arms and she couldn't just leave him on his own. He was a baby; he couldn't defend himself against attacks. So while she remains behind Naruto and Sasuke jumped through the trees, following the smoke that would lead them to their destination. Weapons in hands as they jumped down to where the explosion had come from, eyes traveling over the surrounding area for any signs of movement.

"There!" Naruto and Sasuke jumped into a bush that was moving, ready to attack before they were. Ready for a fight they looked ahead to see who was hiding in the bush and froze at what they saw.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Sasuke's eyes twitched at the sight he was seeing.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto cried out. He wasn't happy with this either.

In front of them were Shino and Hinata, both turned into two year old babies just like Kiba. The two were sitting against a tree, Hinata playing with her hands and Shino looking up at the sky.

"This is getting ridiculous." Naruto complained. He was annoyed with dealing with one baby, he didn't want to have to deal with two more.

Sasuke sighed, this mission was turning into and even bigger pain then before. "Let's just go." They might as well go to the Hokage Tower and inform Tsunade of what happened. If they were lucky then she would have already come up with a way to turn them back to normal.

"Right," Naruto agreed and went to pick up Hinata. He reached out to pick her up and she took one look at him, face turning bright red before she passed out in his arms. "Hinata!" he cried, worried for the girl that just passed out in his arms.

"Come here." Sasuke reached one hand out for Shino but the bug-nin didn't take it. The small boy stood on his own two feet for a moment just staring at Sasuke before he used his bugs to lift him in the air and landing on Sasuke's shoulder. "Go." He commanded in a low voice, hands burying into Sasuke's hair. "Why you…!" Sasuke was really reconsidering reviving his clan at this point.

* * *

"So now what do we do?" Sakura asked as they walked down an empty path. They had all meet up again and she was surprised when she saw two more baby turned ninjas in their arms. They decided to go to the Hokage Tower but Tsuande wasn't in her office when they went so they left to look for her but so far they had no luck. "It's not like we can walk around forever." They were currently walking along a small river that flowed in and out of Konoha. It was a road not too many people took so they didn't have to worry about running into anyone that would recognize the three babies.

"We keep looking." Sasuke said, hands holding onto Shino's small ankles so he wouldn't fall off his shoulders.

"Can't we stop for some food first?" Naruto whined, Hinata still in his arms and was finally awake but her face was still bright red. He had one arm under her tiny legs and the other supporting her back, Sakura said it was like he was carrying a little princess which caused Hinata to pass out again. She had just woken up.

"Fine, but no ramen." Sakura agreed, fixing her hold on Kiba. His head was still buried in her chest and he seemed to dose off every now and then but he would always wake up to play with a passing bird or butterfly or to play with her hair. She hoped when she had children they would be as cute as Kiba was at the moment.

"_Maybe if Kiba and I got married…!" _She stopped her thoughts there. She loved Sasuke, not Kiba. She just thought he was really cute as a baby and that was all there was to it. _"Or is there?" _She thought back to how Sasuke and Naruto were acting around the baby boy and neither seemed like they would make a decent parent. In fact if they had kids they'd probably leave it for the mother or nanny to deal with while they went on missions. That was not what she wanted. She wanted a happy life with both her husband and child, for the two parents to raise their child together and not one to leave just because the baby started crying. Maybe she should reconsider her love life?

"Sakura," she was taken out of her thoughts when Kiba called to her. His bright eyes staring up at her with pure happiness, he was glad she was paying attention to him. "Luv you!" he hugged her as much as his small arms could.

A giant smile came onto her face when she heard this and she hugged the child closer to her. "I love you too, Kiba!" she cooed. This boy was just too cute as a baby.

Naruto and Sasuke groaned and soon growled when they saw the look Kiba was giving them. Gloating was what it was called and they were even more annoyed with the child. They didn't like the looks he kept giving them.

"Well isn't that sweet," They all froze when a new voice was heard. They looked around but didn't any signs of someone following them. "Such good babies they all are," The sound of a motor could be heard and before they could react the three genin were knocked off their feet and the babies they were holding were carried off into three baskets. "I think I'll take them off your hands for a little while." A man with white hair was on a speed in the middle of the river. He looked no older than Kakashi-sensei but something in his eyes screamed experience. Like he had seen things they hadn't ever seen. He was lean and built well, a blue wife beater and gray jeans with a chain on the side. He had no shoes on but a kunai pouch on his waist and a gold earring in his left ear.

"Who are you?" Naruto jumped into action first.

"Name's Jun." he smirked and the three Genin gasped.

"You can't be," Sakura ran to the railing of the river. "Jun is an old man. There's no way you're Jun."

"But I am," Jun said with a wider grin. "I've been working on a little jutsu that makes the users body stay young and youthful forever. I had just completed it when that Inuzuka boy had showed up at my door. I decided I would test it on him to see if it actually worked, but before I could properly administer it the stupid boy interrupted my chakra and it turned the two of us into babies."

"So that other baby they found was you." Sasuke now understood how the other baby went missing. He became an adult Jun and walked right out of the building without anyone knowing.

"Exactly. I knew how the jutsu worked so I was able to speed up my body so I could become this age," he explained before throwing kunai with explosion tags on the ends of them at Team Seven. "Now I must be off. I'll be taking these three with me. Good day." With that he was off while the three genin tried to dodge every explosion.

"After him!" They all jumped into the water after the speeding boat and ran along it before they lost their friends and target. Pouring as much chakra into their feet they ran to catch up with the boat, they needed to get the three babies off the boat first before they could attack. If the three were still on the ship then there was a risk that one of them would get injured or even killed in the fight.

"Shino!" Sasuke called once he and his team were finally caught up with the boat. He was near Shino, one arm out so he could catch the baby. "Come on." Shino looked at Sasuke and his one open arm for a long while, he was silent and still before he turned his back to Sasuke. "Don't turn around!" Sasuke shouted out when the baby still wasn't listening to him.

"Hinata!" Naruto called for the baby girl." Jump into my arms." Hinata like Shino had done looked at Naruto for a long while, face turning bright red and she passed out in the basket she was in. "Ah! Don't fall asleep."

"Kiba!" It was Sakura's turn now to get the baby out. Akamaru was running beside her, calling to his master. "Come here, I'll catch you." Kiba smiled, standing on his tiny legs he jumped into Sakura's open arms and hugged her tight. "Sakura. Luv you." She stopped once she caught him and held him close. It was scary seeing him being taken like that. "Thank goodness your safe." She ruffled his hair.

"Sakura," Kiba groaned, putting both hands on her cheeks. "I luv you. You say it now." he told her what he was complaining about and Sakura smiled. He really was too cute. "I love you too." she kissed his cheek and received a happy sigh in return. She smiled down at the happy baby boy before running back after the boat with her teammates. They still had two more babies to rescues.

Jun just scoffed when he saw one baby leave him. "So what, I still got two left." He pushed down on a lever and put the boat into full force. He would escape and nothing would stop him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cupped his two hands together and motioned for the boy to jump.

"On it." Naruto listened and jumped into the air and landed on the boat, he picked up baby Shino and Hinata and threw them to Sasuke. Now he would fight Jun and not have to worry about injuring any babies on board.

"You'll pay for that!" Jun cried out, tackling Naruto to the ground with a kunai aiming down on his head. He pushed it down full force into Naruto's skull and was pleased when he saw the look of fear on his face but instead of blood coming all that came was a giant puff of smoke. "A shadow-clone!" He realized it too late.

"You got that right!" Naruto was above him. Another shadow-clone out as they made a Rasengan, aiming right for Jun's body. "Rasengan!" he called out, the ball of chakra making contact with the enemy and the boat they were riding on exploded. A giant cloud of smoke could be seen all around the village, floating pieces of the boat were swimming around the water, some on fire and some just to destroyed to even catch fire.

"Naruto!" Both Sakura and Sasuke ran up to the destroyed remains of the sinking boat. So far all they saw were pieces of the ship, no signs of Naruto or their target Jun.

"Where is he?" Sakura questioned, looking for any signs of yellow or orange floating around.

"I'm not sure," Sasuke had his Sharingan activated but even with that he couldn't find any signs of his teammate. "That idiot. Where is he?"

"I'm up here!" They all looked up at the source of the loud voice and smiled when they saw a grinning Naruto standing on top of a tree, and with an unconscious Jun hanging from the branches.

"I would like to congratulate you all on a job well done," Team Seven was in the Hokage's office once again. Their mission was finally over and all three genin just wanted to go home and get a good night sleep. Taking care of babies and fighting bad guys all at once was really tiring. "Thanks to all of you we were able to come up with a way to reverse the jutsu that Team Eight is currently under." She stepped away from her desk to stand in front of the three genin that held the sleeping babies.

Hinata being held in Naruto's arms like a princess again, Sakura had said he was holding her like she was his precious item and Hinata fainted…again. Shino was resting on Sasuke's shoulders, he was sitting up but they didn't know if he was awake or not because he wasn't moving or saying anything. Kiba was in Sakura's arm, using her chest as a pillow as a few quite snores escaped from his mouth. Akamaru was resting by Sakura's feet, waiting for his master to return to normal.

"Thank goodness." All three genin sighed in relief. They wanted this day to end.

Tsuande smiled at the three before making hand signs so fast that none could see. "Release!" she cried out, tapping the three baby's heads and sending her chakra into their bodies.

At first everything was quite, nothing was happening and then the three babies disappeared into giant puffs of smoke and reappeared back into their original ages. Shino still on Sasuke's shoulders made him fall to his hands and knees. Started by Hinata's suddenly transformation Naruto fell on his butt, holding the still sleeping girl in his arms. Sakura had been holding Kiba to her chest very easily when he was a baby but now that he was a thirteen year old boy she couldn't hold him anymore. She fell on her back, Kiba falling onto of her and seemed to tighten his grip when she tried getting up.

"Maybe I should have waited until they put them all down?" Tsunade gave a weak laugh and the three genin of Team Seven glared at her. "You think?" They cried, trying to get back up so they could finally go home.

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to get some ramen in me!" Naruto cried as he and his teammates walked around town to get some food. The events that took place yesterday were finally cleared up and now Naruto wanted to eat the ramen he had been denied yesterday.

"Shut up, Naruto. There's no reason to be shouting this early in the morning." Sasuke groaned, he wanted to sleep more but Naruto had been banging at his door all morning until he agreed to come get ramen with him and Sakura.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Kiba called out to them, him and Akamaru running up from behind. A giant wolf like grin on his face.

"Hi Kiba," Sakura greeted him. She missed seeing his baby face but was still happy to see him. Naruto and Sasuke however only grunted when they saw the Inuzuka approach. They still hadn't forgiven him for he did to them when he was in baby mood. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you guys," he put on hand behind his head that was not hidden away by his hood and smiled. "Akamaru told me everything that happened yesterday so I thought I should treat you guys to lunch for helping me out." he had a look of innocents on his face, much like he had when he was a baby.

"Thanks a lot, Kiba." Sakura liked the idea of being treated. Usually she was the one treating because Naruto never had any money on him and Sasuke usually didn't come or left halfway through the meal. "We'd liked that very much."

"Speak for yourself," Naruto huffed and crossed his arms. "No way I'm going anywhere with dog breath. I'm still picking pieces of food out of my hair." He glared at the Inuzuka, trying to show him just how upset he was.

"Same here." Sasuke had never agreed so much with Naruto before in his life and it was beginning to annoy him but he couldn't help it. Kiba had annoyed him yesterday as much as he did Naruto when he was a baby.

Giving them a somewhat confused and hurt look Kiba looked at Sakura. "Did I do something yesterday?"

"You don't remember?" Naruto cried out. How could he not remember everything he put them through yesterday?

Kiba shook his head. "No, not really." He answered, still looking confused and innocent.

"Just forget it Kiba," Sakura came up and wrapped her arm around Kiba's. "They're both just acting stupid," she looked at her two teammates and sighed. She didn't understand why they were acting like such little kids anymore and she didn't bother trying. "I would love to have lunch with you." Just because they didn't want to doesn't mean she didn't. She liked Kiba and didn't find anything wrong with him that Naruto and Sasuke apparently kept seeing.

"Great! Let's go." He beamed when she took his arm and lead her in the opposite direction of Ichiraku stand and away from her glaring teammates.

"Bye Sasuke! Bye Naruto!" she called over her shoulder as Kiba led her to a new food stand that served things other than ramen.

"Yeah, bye guys." Kiba called over his shoulder as well, a grin on his face and eyes that were screaming with gloat and amusement.

"You don't think…?" Naruto looked on at the grinning Kiba.

"Did he…?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the thought.

"Seems like he played you two," Tsuande appeared behind the two boys and gave them her own knowing grin. She pulled out a small photo from her pocket and showed the boys. "This was found when Kiba had been turned into a baby. It must have fallen out of his jacket pocket during the struggle. Lucky for us, the Anbu found it and brought it in." she let Naruto grab the picture from her hands and started laughing when she saw the looks on their faces.

The photo was of Sakura, smiling and laughing at something while she was in a field of bright flowers. Her hair was short so it meant the picture had been taken recently but the way it was showed that the picture was often looked at and had been traveling with the person, aka Kiba, for a long time.

"He planned that!" Both shouted when they realized that Kiba had planned to make them look like the bad guys so he could spend time alone with Sakura. They had been tricked, again.


End file.
